


Fireworks

by minazukihatta



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied Qrowin (or Snowbird whatever you call it), Implied Rosebird, Implied Salamander, New Years, Past Tauradonna, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: “Hey,” she says faintly, her own voice dim to her ears.(“3 … 2 …”)“Hey,” her soulmate replies, his hands drifting up from her arms, to her neck and then finally cradling her cheeks.(“1!”)___In which Ruby and Oscar are soulmates that first meet each other on New Year's Eve.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous Cora Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miraculous+Cora+Zone).



> For the sake of this AU, let’s just say Ozma and Salem live happily and grew old together, thus never starting that reincarnation and age-old divorce battle business. There was just Cinder who harnessed the powers of darkness and the maidens.
> 
> This is for you, Cora! Have a good year, mate!

The joy in the atmosphere was too infectious to ignore as Ruby tries to weave her way through the throng of people on the rooftop. Blake managed to arrive in time from Menagerie, scaling her and Sun’s apartment complex to surprise him. Ruby had been fully content on letting the two have a moment to themselves but when she had caught sight of Blake’s swollen belly  _ (!!!!) _ , she knew she had to see Blake at once, but it wasn’t exactly easy. Not when the party had kicked into full swing, music was blasting out of the speakers and people started to flitter about with drinks in their hands. It wasn’t like Ruby could use her semblance either, for fear of knocking people off the rooftop.

 

Somebody—Neptune probably, from the shock of blue on their head—bumps into Ruby. The sudden tip in balance and movement had caused Ruby to stumble forwards, the heel of her lady stilts that Weiss convinced her to wear  _ snapping _ . 

 

Ruby would have greeted the New Year with a kiss to the ground when somebody catches her. 

 

The hands that latch to the pale skin of her arm, sends a trill of electric through her. She gasps as everything inside her explodes—heart beating faster, blood rushing through her, every fibre of her suddenly raw and sensitive. 

 

_ (“Alright, guys, one minute to midnight!” Sun’s voice booms from atop a table. “Let’s start counting! 60!”) _

 

And then she looks up. Lashes frame wide eyes. And they’re such pretty eyes. They’re not just one colour. It’s a galaxy of amber, emerald and topaz. There’s a smattering of freckles spreading across his olive skin that Ruby could trace constellations out of with the tip of her index finger. She reaches out, touching the starburst scar that grazed the side of his forehead and slides her fingers into thick dark brown hair. 

 

_ (“29 … 28 … 27 …”)  _

 

Ruby had grown up listening to stories. From unfortunate ladies trapped inside towers, to knights that stood against the creatures of dark, to that of soulmates. And to young, wide-eyed Ruby who didn’t know life was hard and complex, had yet to learn that reality was a hard pill to swallow, it was the most romantic thing ever. 

 

Little Ruby became crestfallen that she didn’t bear a mark like Yang’s, the prismatic scales winging the tips of her eyes, or words as her mother did  _ (“I’m Raven. And I’m not here to make friends, little bird”) _ , or bear one eye belonging to their soulmate like Uncle Qrow who had irises of blood red and glacial blue. 

 

_ (“20 … 19 …”) _

 

She was like Dad. Unsouled. Somebody that existed solely for themselves. Before it had made Ruby melancholic, desperately praying to the Brother Gods in the isolated comfort of her bedroom for somebody to be  _ there _ for  _ her _ . This pain lessened as she grew, as she entered Beacon, gotten a partner, made friends and gained a bigger family through these relationships. 

 

But she never stopped hoping, wondering, looking out to the endless sky for an answer …

 

_ (“6 …  5 … 4”) _

 

“Hey,” she says faintly, her own voice dim to her ears.

 

_ (“3 … 2 …”) _

 

“Hey,” her soulmate replies, his hands drifting up from her arms, to her neck and then finally cradling her cheeks. 

 

_ (“1!”) _

 

They both move, slanting their lips together as the fireworks went off in the sky. 

 

_ (“HAPPY NEW YEAR! I’m going to be a dad!”) _

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Once they started kissing, they didn’t stop kissing. 

 

Now Ruby is pressed up against a door, her legs wrapped around his waist and lady stilts kicked away to who knows where.  _ Good riddance. _ She had her hands fisted in his button-up. The buttons give way under her strength, scattering down to the ground. A tinge of disappointment went through her when Ruby sees the vest beneath. 

 

“Ruby,” she gasps against his mouth. Damn, his tongue feels good. “M’name’s Ruby.”

 

“Oscar,” he rasps, thrusting his clothed bulge against her crotch. Ruby groans at the pleasure flaring through her and grinds down against him, creating more friction between them. 

 

Oscar moves away from her, pulling his shirt over his head. Ruby gasps at the hardened muscle exposing itself to her. The freckles were there, smattering across his torso, and so were scars, particularly a nasty one spreading out from where his heart should be.

 

“Are you a huntsman too?” Ruby asks breathlessly as she shifts against Oscar, allowing him a better angle to tug her panties off. 

 

“Nah,” Oscar answers. “Medic. I work with huntsmen in rural areas.” Ruby yelps when he jostles her, moving downwards to put her legs on his shoulders. She shivers when a wet tongue laps against her folds. 

 

“I— _ ahh _ —I’m a huntress,” Ruby says, trying to stay coherent through the pleasure coursing through her. His tongue swirls languidly around her clit before licking a line along her slit. Gods, he was good. “Went to— _ hnngh _ —Beacon in Vale. Led a team.  _ Ah _ . RWBY. Except— _ oh gods yes _ —with a W instead of a U.”

 

Oscar’s fingers replace his tongue, sinking in deeper than the supple flesh ever did. Ruby arches against the door, fingers scrambling against the wood for purchase. She didn’t find any. Oscar’s lips make their way back to her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging deliciously. His lips then made its way to her neck, sucking at the skin there. 

 

“Went to school in Mistral,” he murmurs along the line of her neck. “So much studying. Worth it in the end.”

 

“So  _ cool _ !” Ruby’s voice squeaks when Oscar’s fingers twist inside her. “Being a— _ ahh— _ medic!”

 

“Yeah, sure, if you like blood and guts. Gimme a sec, I wanna do something. You okay with sucking me off?” Ruby nods eagerly. Oscar’s lips widen into a smile and  _ Hello, Mr Dimple, you are beautiful _ . “Great. Help me get your dress off.”

 

Oscar’s fingers fumble with the lacing of her corset. His face adorably twists into one of confusion, eyebrows furrowing and lips pursing. 

 

“Here, let me,” Ruby offers. “I need to get down.”

 

“Right,” Oscar says hastily. He gently puts Ruby to her feet, taking a step away from her. Ruby busies herself with undoing her corset. Once it’s off, it’s easy to let it fall to the floor. Ruby unclasps her bra for good measure, letting it join the floor with her dress. Ruby steps out of the ring of clothes and right into Oscar’s chest. 

 

“Oh, sorry!” Ruby squeaks. A flush overwhelms her when she sees Oscar standing completely bare before her. Her eyes trail down from Oscar’s chest down to a thatch of dark hair lined from his navel to his member standing half-hard.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Oscar replies. For a moment, they don’t say anything. Merely stare at the other. There’s unabashed awe and adoration in Oscar’s gaze as he gazes upon Ruby. Ruby wonders what’s so special about her. She isn’t particularly pretty. While she isn’t ashamed of them, she does have scars. Her boobs are way too small for her liking. She was completely unremarkable. 

 

“So, you said I could suck your—um—dick,” Ruby speaks up, breaking the silence between them.

 

“Oh, right!” Oscar’s face turns pink. He nervously licks his lips, holding his hand out for Ruby to take. Ruby takes it and is guided over to the couch. Ruby lets Oscar position her, moving this way and that, until her thighs bracket Oscar’s head and her face hovers over Oscar’s cock. 

 

Ruby shivers when Oscar’s hands curve around her ass, pulling it down until his tongue slicks up and down her folds. Ruby moans at the sensation, a shiver running up and down her spine. 

 

_ This can’t be all about me _ , Ruby thinks with determination. She kisses the tip of Oscar’s cock and slides the length into her mouth. It’s thick and it grows thicker as Oscar’s arousal grows. Oscar dips his finger into her folds as his teeth nips at Ruby’s folds. Ruby moans around his cock, reaching down to his sack and squeezes gently. 

 

“Good girl,” Oscar rasps. “Such a good girl.”

 

“Oscar!” Ruby moans as one finger becomes two inside her.

 

“Keep going,” he urges her. 

 

“O—Okay!” Ruby bobs her head back down. 

 

Ruby works her mouth on Oscar, getting his cock wet and tracing patterns on his sack. She enjoys hearing the sharp gasp he makes, his hot breath fanning out on her slit. The only times she detaches her lips from Oscar is when he does something clever with his tongue that leaves her moaning or when the pleasure becomes too great for her to ignore. The latter becomes more frequent as her release nears. 

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Ruby whines, stroking her hand along Oscar’s length.

 

“Shit, me too,” Oscar rasps. “Okay, up we get.”

 

Ruby pushes herself up and reclines back along the couch, spreading her legs and holding them by the back of her knees. Ruby reckons she makes a shameless picture, wantonly opening herself for a man she just met. But to Oscar, she must be a biblical portrait from the unabashed adoration he gives her, something that both flatters Ruby and makes her want to hide. Oscar takes a pillow and climbs over her, fitting the clothed clump of feathers under her head. 

 

“M-May I?” Oscar asks. 

 

Ruby nods enthusiastically. “I want you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Ruby strokes a tender hand along Oscar’s face. “You already got me for the rest of your life, silly.”

 

Melting. That is the best way that Ruby can describe on Oscar’s face. So warm and loving. It’s the kiss of the sun on her skin. He descends on her, giving Ruby a sweet kiss. Ruby wraps her arms around his neck because this is all so  _ much _ and she was so greedy to crave for more. Ruby lets out a breathy moan against Oscar’s lips when he feels her pushing against her entrance. He’s slow, so agonisingly  _ slow, _ as he fills her up. 

 

“Oh gods …” Oscar breathes out once he bottoms out inside her. “You feel incredible.”

 

“I know. I can feel you too. Move.  _ Please _ .”

 

Oscar finally thrusts shallowly into her. Ruby’s breath hitches.  _ More, _ she thinks. Did he pick up on her thoughts through the bond? Because he starts moving the way she likes, hard and fast. He holds her through his brutal thrusts, peppering her neck and chest with bites and kisses. 

 

_ Yes,  _ Ruby thinks.  _ Mark me up. Make me yours.  _ He changes the angle of his thrusts, hitting her G-spot with every push inside. 

 

_ “AHHH!” _ Ruby drags her nails down his back and tightens the cage of her legs around his waist. She pushes her hips, meeting Oscar’s every thrust greedily. “More!”

 

Oscar’s pace picks up, the force of his thrusts picking up.  _ Oh my gods, his stamina is nuts. _ There’s a chuckle from Oscar following that line of thought. He thrusts against the sensitive spot inside Ruby  _ over  _ and  _ over _ again until she’s convulsing, screaming out his name. She lies limp against the couch, riding out the wave of ecstasy as Oscar still continues to move inside her, chasing his own release.

 

Ruby can sense Oscar’s pleasure starting to overwhelm him, hot and coming in like a tsunami. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , can’t hold out any longer.” 

 

Oscar pulls out, stroking his cock hurriedly with his hand. Ruby winces at the sudden loss, feeling somewhat empty without Oscar inside her. Ruby pulling Oscar down to her lips that seems to does it for him, white semen splattering against her stomach. 

 

Ruby feels the echo of his release wash over, setting every nerve inside her on fire for a brief second. Ruby moans at the sensation, tipping her head back and shivering. She uses two fingers to lap up the come on her middle. She brings it to her mouth, fully aware of Oscar’s eyes watching her intensely, considers the bittersweet salty taste and reaches down for more.

 

Oscar groans into her neck. “I swear if I hadn’t just come, I would again.”

 

Ruby hums in amusement, fingers inside her mouth. She slides them in and out, relishing the eager way Oscar looks at her.

 

“You here with anybody?” Oscar asks. 

 

“Hmm. Most of my team. Yang—she’s my sister, she makes up the Y—she’s over in Atlas with her own soulmate. Oh, but Blake and Weiss are here.”

 

“Hold up,” Oscar says, eyebrows furrowing. “Ruby. Team RWBY. Blake  _ Belladonna _ and Weiss  _ Schnee _ ?” Ruby nods. “You’re Ruby  _ Rose _ ?”

 

“Yup. You heard of me?”

 

“H—Heard of you?” Oscar snaps incredulously. “Excuse me, Saviour of Remnant, but yes, I have.”

 

“All I did was beat a Saturday morning villain and her minions with the help of everybody else.” An oversimplification of who Cinder really was. Ashes on the ground, embers flickering in the air and nothing but malice and ambition.  

 

“She says as though she hasn’t saved Remnant from an all-powerful tyrant. Thank you for that, by the way.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Ruby accepts. “You can reward me with massages. And cookies. And cakes—especially strawberry shortcakes!”

 

Oscar chuckles. “You’re something. You know that, right?”

 

Ruby shrugs. “Eh.” And goes back to taking Oscar’s semen into her mouth. 

 

Oscar shakes his head, exasperated. 

 

“Is this your place?” Ruby asks. She licks the white droplets off her fingers. 

 

Oscar’s eyes widen. “Um, no—”

 

The door opens and Oscar pales, hastily dragging the blanket hanging off the side of the couch over them. 

 

“—still can’t believe I’m going to be a dad,”  _ Sun _ says. “Thank you so much, Blake. I—” He stops when he sees the people on the couch. A heavy pause hangs in the air. Ruby covers her tomato red face with the blanket, leaving her hair exposed. “Hi Oscar. What—or  _ who _ —are you doing?”

 

Ruby peeks her face out of the blanket and waves meekly at Blake and Sun standing in the doorway. “Hi guys. I was gonna congratulate you guys on the baby sooner but I met Oscar and got … distracted.”

 

Shock completely took Sun, his jaw dropping to the floor, while Blake was completely removed from emotion. 

 

“You two,” Blake finally says. She quirks an eyebrow. “You’re soulmates, aren’t you? I’m guessing tactile sensation? Or eye contact?”

 

“Tactile,” Oscar confirms. “Um. Congratulations on the baby.”

 

“Wait, what?” Sun whips his head between Blake, Ruby and Oscar, another bright smile dawning on his lips. “ _ Dude _ ! Can this day get any better?”

 

“Thank you,” Blake replies coolly. “How did you get in?”

 

Sun wryly chuckles. “Remember that habit I have with forgetting stuff, Blake? I need at least three extra people to have the key to my apartment. Os is one of them. Although, I did not give it to him so he could make it his private love shack. Soulmate or not, not cool, bro.”

 

“Sorry,” Oscar and Ruby lamely say at the same time. 

 

“Ah, never mind. I’m just happy for you two.” Sun heads over to the kitchen, pulling out food from the cupboards and a few drinks from the fridge. “Come on, shower, get dressed. We got a lot to talk about.”

 

Blake closes the door behind her, crossing over to where Sun is. She gives them a slight smile. Ruby  _ swoons _ at the sight, sensing a faint resonance from Oscar. When she first met Blake and Weiss, they were so overwhelmingly  _ beautiful _ . “I genuinely hope that you two are happy together.” The smile drops, her expression turning sharp. “But you’re cleaning the couch, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Blake!” Ruby chirps. “Crystal clear!”

 

Oscar nods. “Understood!” 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Sun and Blake watch the two newly bonded soulmates recline on the couch, their forms dimly illuminated by the TV. The couch’s covering had been thrown into the washing machine and replaced with a bedsheet for the time being. Their choice of visual entertainment was some animated cartoon that Blake recognised from all the times Sun had spent analysing and fanboying over it. 

 

Sun and Blake sit out on the fire escape, the window closed to give them some privacy from the two lovebirds. Not that it would be hard to get. When you’re newly bonded, nothing else mattered except for you and your bond mate. Most of the time. 

 

“You’re worried about them,” Sun says. 

 

“Sometimes fate is not always right,” Blake replies, thinking about the burn of crimson hair and the glint of a mask. Her world had been quite literally black and white until she saw the dimming light of  _ his _ eyes and the drop of red blood spilling from his body to the grimy floor of an alley. 

 

“But you gotta admit, it’s a pretty good matchmaker sometimes. Besides, nothing’s set in stone. Those two got plenty of time to figure out if they wanna be together forever.”

 

Sun had always been an oddity, that one variable out of her control, the wildcard. She hadn’t counted on being the one to trigger his colours, not when she had already found hers. A simpler person would have chalked it up to fate working in mysterious ways but Blake had always been one to disregard the notion of fate.

 

“I don’t want them to end up like Adam and I.”  _ With a sword in a stomach and a best friend hurt as the world burns around them. _

 

“Os is a good person. So’s Ruby. They’ll be good for each other,” Sun soothes her. 

 

Sun is right. They were good people. Ruby was optimistic, had seen the true darkness of the world and continued to stand strong with a smile on her face against it. Oscar would always help others, even to the detriment of his health, until he pushed himself so hard, he couldn’t go on anymore. 

 

Blake strokes a hand on her growing belly. She picks up the glass of water, holding it out. “To happy futures.”

 

Sun laughs, the sound as bright as the fireworks itself, clinking his own glass against Blake’s. “To happy futures!”


End file.
